ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kath
Kath is an ex-Mary Sue agent in the Star Wars Division of the Department of Improbable AUs and is written by Elemarth. History Kath was the main character of a Star Wars fanfiction story written by an eleven-year-old girl. Due to her author's age, the fic was not posted online, making her a semi-fic blip. Kath carried a number of Mary Sue characteristics but defied others (for instance, she didn't get involved in any romances, and she isn't especially powerful with the Force), and the author wrote with unusually good grammar and spelling, so it's theorized that her author might turn into a goodfic writer in the future. Kath was born on modern-day Earth to an elf mother and human father. When she was five, old enough to have learned some Sindarin and Elvish stories from her mother, she lost both her parents. Her life for the next few years were miserable, so, since she was a Star Wars fan, she somehow managed to run away to Tatooine. This was not properly explained even in her story. She lived in semi-slavery on Tatooine until she met Luke and Obi-Wan and decided to run away with them. She doesn't remember much about her teenage years. Kath followed Luke and shared his adventures, sometimes taking his role. She met Yoda, who she became very attached to because he was nicer to her than almost anyone else she'd met. When Kath's story was PPCed, Kath was given a choice to join the PPC or die. She was happy to be free from the commands of her author, who probably didn't even care enough about her to ever finish writing her story. She went through training in which she studied Star Wars canon and was taught that Mary Sues are evil. This caused her to be terrified of being a Mary Sue. Kath was assigned to be Elena's partner. Elena, like a lot of people in Kath's life, is not very nice to her, but they can sometimes get along. They have gone on two missions so far. Personality Kath has tried throughout her life to laugh in the face of anything crazy or painful. However, she faced nothing like what PPC agents have to suffer every mission, and she hasn't been laughing very much lately. Kath tends to have strong emotions. In particular, it doesn't take much to make her very angry. However, possibly because she's part elf, she can be very patient if need be. This was established by her author to make her different from Luke, who tended to be very impatient but not so short-tempered. Kath also thought of herself as insane even before joining the PPC. Kath hates that she was once a Mary Sue and is terrified that she might still be. Thus, she hates it when Elena insists upon thinking of her as a Mary Sue. In badfic, Kath is particularly irritable about cruelty to the common comma, and she dreads meeting an OOC Yoda. On the other hand, she enjoyed killing her first original character a surprising amount, and she is glad to be helping to fix canon. Response Center Inhabitants Kath was given a cat as a gift from somebody in the Department of Mary Sues for becoming an agent. She named it Kate because "Cat" (or "Kat") can be another nickname for "Katherine" and she was attempting to make the "Katherine" nicknames into a joke. Kath also picked up a mini-rancor young named Qui — the uncanonical nickname created a baby mini. Kath's partner is the veteran agent Elena. Elena owns a mini-rancor named Anikin and two birds. Behind the Scenes Kath is a combination of two characters invented by Elemarth around the age of eleven but never actually written about. The first was an eighteen-year-old from Tatooine who followed Luke everywhere and helped him out. The second, and much more important, was a twelve-to-thirteen-year-old half-elf wizard from Earth who landed in Star Wars, made friends with Luke and Yoda, and was a horrible Mary Sue who somehow also had a lot of not-so-Sueish qualities. Her first name was Kate, hence Kath's name. Her middle name (which is supposed to be Sindarin) was Elemarth. Mission Reports Home: Elemarth's Stories Partnered with Elena * "Typical" (Star Wars) ** Elena and Kath meet and fix a typical Star Wars AU badfic. * "The Crab" (Star Wars) ** Elena and Kath get to know each other a bit more as they rescue Qui-Gon Jinn from a bizarre, uncanonical disease. Category:Reformed Sues Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Improbable AUs